


There's a Snake in My Boot

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Incest, bethany being sandwiched between toy and toy, intersex bethany, transgender malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: Malcolm Hawke pillaged their toybox to find something fun to surprise Bethany with.





	There's a Snake in My Boot

Sometimes, her father liked seeing Bethany come to bed wearing clothes she was too shy to wear on her own. Ordered her, a lot of the time, which made Bethany shiver, her cock twitching where it stood proud just above her cunt.

Today, he had her wearing a skirt so short the curves of ass were on full display below a flimsy, shimmery top that he must have seen her eye wistfully in a store some weeks ago. She fidgeted nervously at the hem of the skirt as she approached the bed, where her father was reclined, naked, beside a box.

She had to pause to stare. She felt blood rise to pool in her cheeks, as well as somewhere else, as she looked him, and she had to avert her eyes down to the box. It was pretty, with gold wrapping paper and a multilayered red bow on top, the sort of box where the lid could just be lifted away. A glance up at him told her she wouldn't be able to touch him until she opened whatever was in the box, so she did.

There was a fleshlight inside, nestled on sparkling tissue paper. It was clear, which, judging by the slow, curling smile Malcolm was giving her, was fully intentional. He was still lying there, watching her from heavy lidded eyes, so she lifted it out, already breathless as she started to lift the edges of her skirt.

“Not yet,” he told her, finally moving from where he lay at the edge of the bed to reveal a handheld camera. It whirred as he lifted it to focus on her where she stood, panting slightly. Her cock was tenting the skirt, lifting the edges of the skirt so that it could be glimpsed as she turned in the direction of his gesturing hand, pointing towards the mirror hung on the back of the door.

“I want to see you,” her father said as he set up the camera on a stand she hadn't noticed before. She flushed again, still further on her first thrust into the fleshlight as she set it against the mirror. She bucked forward without thinking, on a gasp, shuddering and leaning forward to press her forehead against the mirror as pushed further into the grasp of the fleshlight.

There came a click behind her, but she was too focused on how nice the fleshlight felt, slick and tight around her cock.

Until, that was, she felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind and something blunt prod at her cunt. Bethany whined, the heels of the pretty shoes her father had had her wear scraping across the floor as she spread her legs wider to admit the head of the dildo her father had fit into a strapon harness.

Malcolm guided the head of the dildo along the folds of her cunt, chuckling when she whined and sucked in a shaking breath as he slowly sank into her, her strokes in the fleshlight stuttering as he moved his free hand to grasp her other hip, pulling her back until she was pressed flush against his chest.

She gulped down a shaking sob, only to let it out as he thrust into her again, harder, pushing her cock into the fleshlight. The dildo was thick. Not the thickest he'd ever stuffed her with, but pretty close to it, enough that she could feel herself stretching around it. “There's my good girl,” her father breathed, adding in admiring tones, “my beautiful whore. Spread your wings and sing for me, Beth.”

She didn't even think of disobeying, not with the overwhelming combination of sensations reducing the whole world down to sound and friction and desperation, just spread her legs still wider and bucking back to slide down his cock until she was snug against the base, forward into the fleshlight, then pushing back to do it again  

His every thrust shoved her forward into the fleshlight until she was moaning aloud, gasps turned into ragged pleas. “Please, please, help me, I need you to-” She threw her head back as he gripped the part of her cock that didn't fit into the fleshlight and worked his hand over it, near screaming. Hearing her beg for him, scream for him, was driving him wild, making him moan aloud for her himself, lifting a hand beneath her flimsy shirt to grip her bare breast and use it to drive into her harder, faster.

The air was filled with the slap of skin on skin and their mingled cries as they each chased completion, Bethany’s begging blurring between thrusts into wordless, needy whimpers. Malcolm was moaning right along with her, praises mixed with dirty things that together combined to set her every nerve alight with desire.

He called her his cum slut in the same breath as he did his princess, his darling, tugging her back to meet his every thrust home with breathless laughs of delight at watching her, feeling her, come apart between his hands and his cock. “Come for me, Beth,” he told her, an order, one that had her wail. “You're so eager for my cock, begging for it like a cheap whore, so why. Won't. You. Come?” He growled, punctuating every word by driving into her until she was sobbing for breath, for him.

“I can't,” she cried, pushing back with stuttering, uneven strokes until he squeezed his hands on both her cock and her tit and yanked her back hard. He did something, squeezed some unseen device, because she felt the dildo twitch within her and then warmth spread through her cunt, propelling her into her climax as she keened, thrusting helplessly into the fleshlight and backwards to impale herself on his cock until she finally slowed to a stop and sagged back against him, sweating and shivering with post-coital aftershocks.

He, however, was not done yet, not until he decided they were. Bethany trembled against him as he kept right on thrusting into her after she came, overstimulation making her cry out with every thrust. He at least removed the fleshlight from her between thrusts so that its grasp on her cock did not become painfully uncomfortable, but he did not stop thrusting into her for one moment, not one second.

“I want to see you come for me just from this,” he told her softly against her ear, almost holding her up because her knees were so unsteady, near buckling as his next thrust came hard, making her give a thin, helpless whine. “Just from being stuffed full of my cock.”

“You know,” he murmured some time later, as thrusts blurred together and her cock had risen again to half mast, even untouched as it was, “what dildo I picked out for you today?”

She shook her head wordlessly, whimpers changing into a soft moan as he suddenly shoved the base of the dildo into her hard. It was far thicker than even the rest of it was, and heavily greased with lube so that it slid home with a sudden shift. She gave a guttural groan, her head lolling back on his shoulder as he rolled his hips back and forth, impaling her on the thick knot again and again and again until she came again, both from her cunt and a thin, trickling stream from her cock that dribbled down to coat her already soaking cunt with her own cum.

“What a good job you did,” her father hummed, “taking me until you couldn't stand. What a good, precious thing you are,” he told her, presses kisses to her temple and lips between each word until she was turning in the circle of his arms to kiss him more deeply, slow and lazy and sleepy.

“Let's get you into bed,” he told her, then, “just so I can see you before I use your own cum as lube to fuck your ass until you scream for me.”

She stared at him a moment, shuddering soft and quiet and, most of all, delighted, and reached for him.


End file.
